Genesis
This character was created by Superjokertv. Replicator (born Jackson "Jack" Quinn) is a mutant who replicated the powers of any mutant via physical contact. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses - Revised Timeline= *'Sonic Scream' from Banshee: Jack can scream at sonic levels that are loud and destructive. His screams are deafening to nearby humans and can shatter solid objects, such as glass, or scare away animals. *'Telepathy' from Professor X: Jack can scan a person's brain and finds any information he needs, including memories. He also has telepathic cloak, telepathic communication, mental detection, mind control, mental possession, paralyzation, mnemokinesis, memory implantation, mental amnesia, memory restoration, telepathic illusion, psionic resistance and animal manipulation. *'Magnetokinesis' from Magneto. *'Shape-Shifting' from Mystique. *'Enhanced Strength and Agility' from Beast. *'Ambient Plasma Conversion' from Havok. *'Energy Absorption' from Sebastian Shaw. *'Teleportation' from Azazel. *'Bone Claws, Enhanced Senses and Regenerative Healing Factor' from Wolverine. *'Superhuman Speed' from Quicksilver. *'Optic Blast' from Cyclops. *'Telekinesis' from Jean Grey. *'Atmokinesis' from Storm. *'Force Field Generation, Molecular Manipulation and Power Bestowal/Power Augmentation' from Apocalypse. *'Cryokinesis/Cryogenesis' from Iceman. *'Organic Steel Form/Metal Exoskeleton' from Colossus. *'Intangibility' from Shadowcat. *'Reality Warping' from Legion. }} - Abilities= *'Genius Intellect:' Jack is extremely intelligent (on par with Professor X and Magneto). He possesses a genius-level IQ, with extraordinary expertise in genetics, biochemistry, psionics and other subjects. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Jack is well-versed in various forms of hand-to-hand combat with his years of experience has led him to be a proficient hand to hand combatant, enough so to render Wolverine unconscious. - Weaknesses= *'Lack of Control:' Jack is unable to fully control this power, as his is constantly active. *'Power Dependency:' Jack has shown he can't replicate all the powers of certain mutants. This was evident when he didn't absorb Wolverine's ability to generate claws because his skeletal system was infused with adamantium. *'Control Over Replicated Powers:' Even though he can replicate other mutants' powers, the control of certain powers vary. }} Relationships Family *Mr. Quinn † - Father *Mrs. Quinn † - Mother - Revised Timeline= Friends *Banshee † - Best Friend and Former Teammate *Professor X - Former Mentor, Former Teammate and Friend *Magneto - Former Teammate and Friend *Mystique - Former Teammate and Friend *The Man in Black † - Former Ally *Beast † - Former Teammate and Friend * Havok - Former Teammate and Friend *Darwin † - Former Teammate and Friend *Moira MacTaggert - Former Teammate and Friend *Cyclops - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Jean Grey - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Storm - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Wolverine - Former Teammate and Friend *Rogue - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Iceman - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Shadowcat - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Colossus - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Nightcrawler - Former Student, Former Teammate and Friend *Artie Maddicks - Former Student *Cypher - Former Student *Flea - Former Student *Jones - Former Student *Jubilee - Former Student *Legion - Friend *Oliver Bird - Friend *Melanie Bird - Friend *Ptonomy Wallace - Friend *Sydney Barrett - Friend *Cary Loudermilk - Friend *Kerry Loudermilk - Friend Enemies *Hellfire Club - Enemies :*Sebastian Shaw † :*Emma Frost † :*Azazel † :*Riptide † :*Angel Salvadore † - Former Teammate turned Enemy *William Stryker - Enemy *Apocalypse † - Enemy *Horsemen of Apocalypse - Enemies :*Angel † :*Psylocke *Lilandra Neramani - Enemy *Shadow King - Enemy *Divison 3 - Enemies :*The Eye † :*The Interrogator }} Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Heroes Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Alive - Original Timeline Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Claws Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:Teachers Category:Class 5 Category:X-Gene Carriers Category:Enhancement Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Body Transformation Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortality Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Regenerative Healing Category:Osteokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Power Negation Category:Regulation Category:Single Characters Category:High Intellect Category:Martial Arts Category:Agility Category:Acrobats Category:Stryker's Files